


Lightweight

by Supersoda



Series: RvB Fluff Week [2]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Background Relationships, Multi, RvB Fluff Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 16:26:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6665884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supersoda/pseuds/Supersoda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carolina is on Drunk Wash duty</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lightweight

**Author's Note:**

> Anon Prompt: "I’m really drunk, please help me get safely out of the way so I don’t ruin our friend’s wedding"

Carolina could not believe that she was on drunk Wash duty. Despite York promising to keep an eye on the group lightweight, her one eyed date was no where to be found.

“I love you so much” Wash slurred and he hung on her on their way to the bathroom.

“Yeah yeah, we’re almost there.” Being maid of honour to both South and Connie left her with a lot of responsibilities, one of them making sure no one puked on anything important.

Luckily the hall hosting the reception had a unisex bathroom available. Carolina dragged Wash into it and locked the door. Wash barely made it to the toilet before emptying his stomach. Carolina took the opportunity to take out her phone and check to see if she had any missed texts. She had a snapchat from York of him holding Connie’s bouquet. Carolina rolled her eyes before getting a shot of Wash slumped over the toilet with the lines “You owe me big time”.  
Seeing that Wash was done she filled a paper cup with water and handed it to him before flushing and taking a seat beside him.

“I am never drinking again.” Wash groaned finishing his water, Carolina laughed.

“You said that last time and yet,” she motioned to the bathroom, “here we are.” Wash let out another groan,

“Thanks for taking care of me by the way, I know hate babysitting.”

“Eh, it depends on the baby.” She threw a smile at Wash and took the paper cup.

“I’ll get you more water.” While at the tap there was a knocking on the door.

“Occupied” Carolina called out.

“It’s me,” was tapped out in Morse Code on the door. Carolina handed the water to Wash and opened the door for Maine, she never got used to seeing the large man in a tux. 

“Looks like I’m off duty,” she called over her shoulder, “but I leave you in very capable hands.” Carolina heard Wash mumble a greeting to Maine as she was leaving and headed to the bar. York found her just as the bartender handed her her drink.

“I was wondering when you would come out of hiding.” She noticed he still had the bouquet in hand.

“Congrats by the way, looks like you’ll be the next blushing bride.” York chuckled.

“You know I would rock a ball gown.” Carolina rolled her eyes. A slow song drifted into the room pulling couples onto the dance floor. York set down the flowers and extended his hand to her. 

“Would you like to dance?” Setting down her drink she took York’s hand and allowed him to lead her onto the dance floor. York pulled her in close and the two began to slowly sway to the music. She was not sure of it was the the late hour, alcohol, or both but Carolina rested her head on York’s chest, comforted by his warmth.


End file.
